


The train incident

by Em_nerdyfangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_nerdyfangirl/pseuds/Em_nerdyfangirl
Summary: "She stole your sweets. That means we are friends now."------------This is a one-shot thing of Albus and Rose meeting Scorpius on the train.I might extend on it later and make it into a multi-chaptered thing but I don't know.Hope you enjoy.





	

Albus and Rose laughed as they ran away from their older siblings/cousins. They sprinted down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express, first-year robes flapping behind them as they searched for a compartment to hide in. They were on their way to Hogwarts for the first time and, to start with, had shared a compartment with the large family. However, Albus had grown tired of his older brothers' consistent teasing and remarks about Al being sorted into Slytherin. He and Rose had exchanged looks, forming a plan in those few seconds. Then, while Albus caused a distraction by commenting to Roxy that her brother had chocolate frogs on him (she immediately tackled him to try and win her favourite treat), Rose drooped a small amount of pyruvian instant darkness powder that she had.. borrowed... from her father and uncle's shop. The pair made a quick getaway, hurrying down the corridor.

Unfortunately, Fred and James had seen them and took chase, hoping to get revenge for being tricked (and, in Freds case, for losing his chocolate). This led to now, with the two cousins/best friends sprinting frantically down the train, trying to find somewhere to take shelter. Albus was in the lead, glancing into every other carriage to find a relatively empty one they could hide in. They were nearing the end of the train, gaining many annoyed but amused looks, when Albus saw a compartment with only one person in - a boy with silver-blonde hair and identical robes to those that Albus and Rose wore. A first year then. Good.  
"In here!" He yelled, shoving the door open and pulling his cousin inside. The blonde boy stared up at him in confusion at the sudden interruption to his quiet carriage ride.

"Hi. I'm Albus, this is Rose. Can we hide in here? Thanks!" Albus rushed out in one breath as Rose closed and locked the door. The blonde boy continued to stare in shock as the pair took a seat with Albus next to him, Rose across from Al. Rose quickly pinned her wild red hair away from her face.  
"You're Malfoy, aren't you?" She asked him.  
"Uh. Yes. Um. Hi Scorpius. No I'm Scorpius. Just... hello." He mumbled. Albus and Rose looked at each other for a beat and then burst out laughing. Then Rose caught sight of the sweets scattered across the seat next to her.  
"Ohhh peppermint imps!" She exclaimed, grabbing one out of the pile and unwrapping it.  
"Um. What?" Scorpius asked. "Wait they're mine." He said, looking vaguely insulted, if still a bit confused.  
"Sorry Scorp. You're going to have to get used to it." Albus grinned, leaning back on his seat so he could keep an eye out for his brother and cousin.  
"What?"  
"She stole your sweets. That means we are friends now. So you'll have to get used to her rabdomly stealing your stuff." Albus explained.

It was that moment that a spell unlocked the carriage door and James and Fred came barrelling in.  
"Found you!" They yelled. They began to rant over each other but was interrupted when Rose's ears started smoking.  
"What the hell? What happened to her?" James asked, confused.  
"Peppermint imp. Want one?" Scorpius asked calmly, offering the packet to the two older boys. James scowled and stormed away but Fred shrugged and took one.  
"Make up for my chocolate frog." He said, looking pointedly at Albus who smiled innocently.  
"At least I didn't tell her about the stash you keep in the hidden section of your trunk." He said innocently.  
"Oh no." Fred's face paled and he bolted back down the train towards their original compartment.

"Oh my god, Scorp! That was amazing!" Albus laughed.  
"Scorp?" Scorpius asked, smiling back at the other boy.  
"Yeah. You said your name was Scorpius, right? Scorp's a nickname. Like Rose calls me Al." Albus explained.  
"Oh. I thought nicknames were a friends thing?" Scorpius said, the tone of his voice making it sound like a question.  
"Exactly. I told you already, Rose stole your sweets. That makes us friends." Albus laughed. Rose nodded, leaning over to steal another one. The steam flowing under her red hair made her whole head look as though it was on fire.  
"Oh. Okay." Scorpius decided and it was then when he settled down, resigning himself to this new friendship.


End file.
